star_legacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Chaser
Star Chaser also called by his legal name Chase Cammin, is the main character of the Star Chaser series and quite possibly the biggest character in all of Star Legacy . History Corruption 'Birth ' Chase was born to Michael and Marie Cammin in 308 ABT on the planet Genegon right after the end of the Nixorian War. Afterwards they brought him to Isa Mor to create his biological records and receive a universal vaccine. 'Life on Genegon' Chase had a very rough childhood as he was sheltered away from the emerging Redemption War and faced with peers that experimented with him because of his status as being the son of a war hero. The family environment was surprisingly hostile as his parents fought over Chase's future, and Chase was treated almost as a slave bound to their unrealistic expectations. As a result Chase became very rebellious which only created more hostility. 'Life on Metaport' After Chase's elementary years, he joined the Gallagan Military Starters Academy on Metaport, where received a basic high school education concentrated in military tactics. It was here where Chase began his exposure to the war and the enemy, which was the Retoris Consortium. Chase also began to desire a love life and ended up discovering the brutal reality of competition and rejection. This led to further corruption of Chase. When he began to study the Consortium further, Chase desired to learn about their motivations and cut himself off from his connections with the Gallagan army. He also began a core study on Star Tech with its history and importance in the survival of the galaxy. At the end of his education Chase decided to run away from home and search for opportunities within the Consortium. 'Joining the Consortium ' Chase began his official rebellion against the Gallagan Army when he destroyed the Chambers Station on Metaport. He then fled to a Consortium recruiting center on Lamokar, where he joined the naval training program. It wasn't long before the supervisors discovered he was the son of their greatest enemy, but they determined he would be a loyal assett and allow him to continue. Chase succeeded in advancing within the ranks and became a naval officer in the consortium after finishing his training. Chase than proposed a plan to corrupt Star Tech which would send the galaxy into great termoil. At this point Star Chaser was noticed by the Consortium leader Hycita, and he approved the plan. They then began to make preparations for the assault on Star Tech. 'Corruption of Star Tech' The raid on Star Tech was semi-successful and they took control of it even though it was shut down and needed several days to reboot before corrupting it. During this time the Gallagan heroes gathered and planned to take back Star Tech, and they eventually made it on to confront Chase and Hycita just as they were about to corrupt it. Michael met up with his son and urged him to end the corruption, which after a strong internal battle, he did. Chase defected back to the Gallagans and joined the team to end stop the corruption and escape. Unfortunately it cost the life of his father Michael, who died to ensure Star Tech would not be corrupted. Redemption 'Prisoner' Chase was sent to an elite prison facility on Trojar 5 after the battle. Here he was encouraged to continue using his skills to help the Gallagans, but under strict supervision. During his incarceration Chase went on several missions to places like Savan Bey, Isa Mor, and Arnota Prime while being hunted by several bounty hunters. He also became in the project of secretly rebuilding the Devastator, and participating in a virtual simulation. 'The Plague' After a deadly plague quarantined the entire galaxy when it was released by the Consortium, Chase lacked supervision and was free to travel. He wandered around for awhile until he was once again under Gallagan control. The plague eventually was ridden of and the Redemption War continued. 'Escape to Beltharn' After a few more missions, an escape plan was created to get off of Trojar 5. Upon the prison break, Chase went to the hidden planet of Beltharn where he safely stayed until the Gallagan's planned to attack the Consortium on their base planet of Nustafa. It was at this time where an extra galactic army kidnapped several Genegogians. He later joined up with the Gallagans and eradicated the Consortium along with tearing the skin off of Hycita himself. 'Mission to Torniagra' The next mission was to save the kidnapped Genegogian's which were traced to the Andromada galaxy. Chase travels to the planet Torniagra and rescue's them. The enemy is discovered to be an alien race called the Cardanians, which are non-carbon based lifeforms that are Krawn based instead. He then learns of the mobilization of this new threat and attempts to stop it, but ends up failing and returning to the Milky Way. Revelation 'The Andromada Threat' Upon his return, Chase is relieved of his prisoner status and allowed to work without supervision. He stations himself back in Trojar 5 where he has friends he can trust. Chase immediately is faced with the Cardanians mobilizing against the Milky Way. The first thing he encounters is the metamorphosis of Trojar 5 where he just barely prevents it from terraforming permanently. Later on the threat becomes more severe as he faces a Krawn clone of himself, and faces several large scale attacks that destroy many prominent planets in the galaxy. This conflict comes to a climax when the Cardanians steal the carbon root keeping all carbon based creatures alive and plan to destroy it. 'Destruction of Cosstrica' Chase and the Gallagan army travel to the Andromada galaxy once again in a massive warship called the Cataclysm to take back the carbon root before it is annihilated. They infiltrate the Krawn Matrix, named by humans Cosstrica, and steal it back. Afterwards to prevent further attacks they infiltrate further and implant 3 semi-nuclear devices designed to destroy Krawn specifically. They successfully plant the devices, destroy Cosstica, and eliminate the Cardanian race once and for all. 'Golden Age' After all the wars and threats were finally over the Milky Way goes into a golden age of art, literature, and recreation. Chase is accepted into the prestigous academy in the Triton galaxy called the Manthimed, and travels there to study for 4 years. Upon Chase's return he discovers the galaxy has begun a political division and suffered numerous terrorist attacks. The golden age thus came to end. 'Apocalypse' The terrorist attacks were led by a terrorist group called the Serpent's Venom, which was led by the Serpent, who is revealed to be Hycita resurrected. He also recruited the Phargonian leader, still thirsty for revenge after the destruction of the Cardanians. The Serpent brought the Milky Way to an apocalypse in a 5 stage process. Stage 1 was political division, stage 2 was terrorism, stage 3 was economic depression, stage 4 was the corruption of a galactic security program called Delta-net, and stage 5 was to shut down Star Tech and wreak havoc on the galaxy. All 5 stages were successfully executed, almost all of Chase's friends died. He was lured into a trap on Earth by his long lost brother Seth who was revealed to be working for the Serpent. Here the Gallagan army launched a massive attack on Hycita's army but ended up failing and being destroyed. Chase was then captured and the galaxy had fallen under the control of the now established Omega. Salvation 'Joining Salvation' Chase was released to unite the Omega's enemies to be destroyed. He awakened on Rokato where he left to try and find out where he stands. He is eventually led to the hidden resistance called Salvation, a rebellion on Gladriah that claims to be hidden by the hand of God. While Chase gathers his elements of resistance around the galaxy, Salvation tries to stay out and wait on God's timing to strike. It unfortunately leads to the destruction of Chase's resistance and he is pushed back to the beginning. 'The Serpent's Grip' The Serpent eventually confronts Chase and nearly kills him, but instead possesses him with a demonic force on Mankartha 3. Chase then falls into great turmoil as the dark forces surround him and he is incapable of fighting any longer. When he reaches the deepest feeling of despair, he is reminded by a wise mentor that hope is the most crucial tool he needs. He then turns around and regains his courage. 'Through the Vortex' Chase then discovers an invitation into the depths of the Aitron Nebula, where he discovers a fleet of extra-galactic ships from the other side of the universe, that desires him to travel with them through a portal called the Vortex. He accepts, to discover that these people are an entire different race of unfallen creatures called the Eloule Ascendancy that have unlocked the secrets to managing the universe, and teaches him the scope of the universe and many of its secrets to give him hope that there is a greater good. He is then returned to the Milky Way to finish his mission. 'Rise Against the Omega' Chase reforms his resistance across the galaxy and prepares to face the Omega. His brother turns on the Serpent and flees into his own exile, as a time of reflection. Also, Salvation cuts themselves off from the resistance and turns into an inward shelter. 'Endgame' The resistance prepares their defenses and the Omega unleashes their galactic annihilation of everything. Eventually the battle is condensed to a small planet Jezzerus, where an ordinary hero named David Gezzrhon leads the remains to safety. Seth also returns revived from his possession to hold off the Omega fleet leader Nebuchadnezzar. Meanwhile, Chase descends into the depths of hell to face the Serpent. He fails in his first confrontation when his flesh is incinerated and his soul is thrown into the lake of fire. Afterwards he crawls out, finds the Serpent again, and drags them both into the deepest chamber of hell, sealing up the portal into the universe and all the Omega's power source. The fleet then crumbles, and the resistence overruns the entire fleet. Ascension 'Welcoming into Eloule' Chase is welcomed back to Eloule as a member of their society where he learns from their ways and loses his old human nature. He befriends other members of the society and is closely monitored by each of the leaders in the community. 'Return to the Milky Way' Chase is given permission to return to the Milky Way after his time at Eloule in order to help kickstart their rise back to power. He is reunited with his old friends and he meets up with David and mentors him to become a new leader. Chase embarks on his final mission where he assists David in raiding a space station with an interstellar missle aimed for Star Tech in order to disable it before its launch. Afterwards he departs the Milky Way for good. 'Integration on Eloule' After returning to Eloule Star Chaser continues his studies and his mind slowly loses his memory of the Milky Way and his old nature. His last existent memory was his father holding him as a scared and hopeless child telling him everything was going to be alright. His memory is then completely erased from his mind. Additional Notes Chase is parallel to the creator of Star Legacy, Brandon Kamin. His personality and characteristics are very similar to him. Category:Characters